1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to using a video conferencing system including at least two 2-dimensional display screens to implement a common virtual surface. More specifically the present invention relates to utilizing the virtual common surface formed from the at least two 2-dimensional display screens as a 3-dimensional multi-way rocker for pivoting an image displayed thereon and for revealing a hidden panel in relation to the image displayed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, certain portions of a display screen that are utilized by a single participant of a video conferencing system have been designated as portions which (i) provide, only on the display screen of the single participant, new functionality in relation to an image displayed on the screen of the single participant or (ii) provide a new image (e.g., a new window) to appear only on the display screen of the single participant when the participant, interacts with certain portions of the display screen.
However, this above-described functionality (i) still utilizes the display screen of the single participant as a 2-dimensional display screen, such that the new functionality or the new image displayed thereon appear as if they exist in a 2-dimensional plane and (ii) only provides adjustment of the image displayed on the display screen of the single participant (i.e., not the display screen of another participant using the video conferencing system).
In order to provide a 3-dimensional environment for image manipulation and extended functionality in a video conferencing system a method of using a video conferencing system including at least two 2-dimensional display screens to implement a common virtual surface, between participants interacting with the at least two 2-dimensional display screens, as a 3-dimensional multi-way rocker for (i) pivoting an image displayed on the common virtual surface in a 3-dimensional manner and (ii) revealing a hidden panel in relation to the image displayed on the common virtual surface, is described below.